


What I Cannot Say

by sweettears90



Category: Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, cause you know it's exactly what happened that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: What really happened that night in Nolan's apartment.





	What I Cannot Say

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this... quite some time ago. But the section wasn't up on the site. I was randomly checking and saw that there was a section for it now. 
> 
> I prefer to write stories like this with the character's name. I feel like it gives the story a bit more... personality? I don't know if that's the right word. (I mean, I don't mind those ones with only just "MC" as the name or whatever, but I prefer to write it like this.)  
> Her name is Ceinwein Prichard, which is pronounced like "Cain-when", and then just like Richard, but with a "Pr".
> 
> Anyway, I have a couple of other, half-finished Love Tangle fics sitting around, so I might be more inclined to actually finish them now!!

It surprised me when Nolan pressed me up against the wall, but even more surprising than that was the rough kiss he gave me. I hadn’t thought that he’d even be capable of such passion.

It was easy for me to lose track of time when the only thing that I could think about was Nolan’s lips on mine. The way his fingers tangled into my hair, the way that they trailed down my sides.

“Ceinwen,” he breathed against my lips.

I wasn’t even aware that we’d left the wall until all of a sudden, I found myself being pulled onto Nolan’s lap on the sofa. I yanked my skirt up a bit so that I could straddle his lap without ripping the fabric. I let out a pained moan as I felt Nolan’s erection through his pants and my damp panties.

Nolan didn’t make a sound, but as I looked into his eyes, I could tell that he felt the same.

I suddenly felt like I wasn’t close enough to him, despite how close that we were. His lips met mine over and over, but my fingers were busy working to undo the many buttons on his shirt.

Nolan quickly pulled my blouse off and tossed it behind the sofa. He then bent over me and slowly started to kiss along my collar bone. Again, he somehow managed to put so much emotion into such a simple gesture. More emotion than he’d ever communicated verbally with me.

His hands brushed lightly over my bra; he probably felt more of the material than my nipples poking through the material. “It’s okay, you can touch me,” I whispered gently to encourage him. I reached back and undid my bra. Nolan helped me pull it off; his fingers lingered on my arms, my hands.

He kissed me again, slowly and tenderly this time.

I finally undid the last of the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I ran my hand across his collar bone and remembered the day at the pool. The day that he made the bet to ask me out.

I wondered what he would have done if they hadn’t made that bet. Would Nolan have still asked me out? Would we be here, now, in the same way?

Nolan watched me with hooded eyes as I ran my hands over his breasts, and down to his abdomen. I caught his look and he offered me a tender smile. I leaned forward and kissed him again. As we kissed, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed our chests together until there was no more room between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

His hands went lower until they were around my hips. I pulled my arms away from him, but in the process, Nolan stopped kissing me. I put my hands on top of his and slowly moved them around so that they were cupping my ass.

In another move that completely surprised me, he pushed me down against him while he moved up against me. My head lolled back as a shockwave of pleasure ran through me. Nolan pressed a gentle kiss to my exposed neck while his fingers scrambled for the zipper on my skirt.

After a moment, he found the invisible zipper on the side, and quickly undid it. He pushed my skirt up higher onto my waist before he started to pull my panties off.

It took some maneuvering, but we somehow manged to get both my panties off, as well as his pants without getting up from the sofa.

Nolan guided himself inside of me, and as I sunk down onto him, he let out a quiet sigh of pleasure.

I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to him.

I pulled away from him after a moment and rested my forehead against his. It was difficult to see him, but in a lot of ways, I could see him clearer than I had before tonight.

We were barely even moving, but at the same time, it was the best sex that I’d ever had. I almost felt like crying, but held back because I feared that it would make things weird.

“Ceinwen,” Nolan murmured.

“Nolan,” I replied.

Nolan stopped moving, and I pulled away from him to look at him. “I want you to know something,” he said with all seriousness.

“Okay?” I said with some confusion. I felt a little worried right now… What kind of thing would be so important that he’d stop in the middle of sex to tell me?

“My name. It’s Nolan Arvin Zarek. Only my mom called me that. Aside from her, there’s only one other person in the world who knows, but he refuses to call me that. I want you to call me that, too.”

I offered him a tender smile. “Arvin.”

He gripped my hips tight and thrust hard into me. “Say it again.” It was but a whisper.

“Arvin.” My volume matched his.

“Again.”

“Arvin.”

“Again!”

“Arvin!”

My voice quavered as I shook with passion and wanting and all of the trust and unspoken words between us tonight.

And as I came down from my high, I looked up at Nolan… at Arvin, through hooded eyes, and I knew that he’d felt it too. Some sort of unbreakable bond had formed between us, and tonight had sealed everything.

Nolan fell over sideways and took me with him. He was still inside of me, but now, we were lying on our sides on his sofa, entangled around one another.

We kissed, and touched, but remained mostly silent for the longest time. His dick grew soft inside of me, but neither of us moved from where we lay.

I think that we both dozed off for a while, and when I came to, I finally got a good look at what time it was, thanks to the digital display on Nolan’s TV.

I sat up and pulled away from him for the first time in several hours. Nolan looked up at me.

He didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to, because his look said everything.

I quickly redressed, and ran a hand through my hair to smooth it out a little bit. “We’re both busy, but you know that I’m way less busy than you are,” I whispered to him as I leaned over him.

“I almost don’t even care about the case so long as I have you around to distract me, Ceinwen,” he whispered. He put his arm around the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

And then another, and another. I almost lost my resolve to leave, but I finally pulled away from him again.

I walked to the door, and looked back to see him picking up his clothes. I left without saying goodbye, but his kiss was plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or a review!!


End file.
